


After Life

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, This is an original piece, contains death and the relationship between an angel and a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curious eyes intensely watch the man pacing back and forth in front of them. Their wing gently brushes against the trap they’re currently held in and it takes restraint not to flinch from the pain of the angel fire. “Will you tell me why you summoned me here or no?”, they ask, their voice a soothing hammer against the crumbling silence.There are a few other men staring at the angel, a mixture of shock and fear. The angel sighs and drags their finger along the ground in their trap, "It has been a while since I was summoned by mortals and even then, they were just confused cultists under the false belief that I will bend to their will. I assure you, your trap will wear along with my patience should you not speak”.“Uh right well I’m Ray, we summoned you because we think we’re in danger”, he stutters out a response. Finally. “You believe I can aid you in staying safe?”, they ask, tilting their head to the side curiously. He takes a breath, "We need your help in hunting whatever is following us”.





	1. Death

A young girl named Sarah sits in her Composition class, headphones in her ear blocking out the rest of the class. She wasn’t particularly someone that would stand out despite being the top of her class. She had a few friends, Jasmine and Eric, their friendship dating back to elementary school, but they were both social butterflies so she didn’t spend much time in person with them. She didn’t blame them, of course, they both have things they need to do just as much as she does. They talk frequently over the phone to make up for time lost. She gently taps her pencil against the desk and looks up at her teacher, raising her hand. “Yes, Ms. Vicks?”, her teacher calls. “May I go to the restroom?”, she asks. Her teacher nods and she stands up, walking into the hall.

 

Her footsteps echo in the empty hall and feels herself relax. Climbing up the stairs to the roof, she breathes in the morning air. There were a few other students scattered on the roof due to it being a popular student hangout after the administrators stopped monitoring it. She leans against the railing and looks up at the clear sky. Her eyes close and she loses herself in the feeling of the breeze blowing past her face. This is the only place she’s felt relaxed since her parents died. An orphan living with her grandmother, top of her class, a loner.

 

Sarah doesn’t have many friends but as she feels someone shove her from behind and she stumbles over the edge, she wonders why anyone would care enough to kill her.

\--

A splitting headache woke her up and she blinks away fogginess in her eyes. She sits up and looks around, brushing off her shirt. ‘I’m in the back of the school?’, she stands up but when she looks back down, she sees her body staring back at her. She takes in a sharp breath and snaps her head back up at the roof.

 

Several students are peeking over the edge at her body and deliberately leave when they notice it isn’t moving. She looks back down at it but can’t bring herself to feel any emotion for what just happened. She turns and sees a woman looking back at her curiously. “Hey there”, she smiles, "I'm Arianna!”


	2. Gossip

_Several students are peeking over the edge at her body and deliberately leave when they notice it isn’t moving. She looks back down at it but can’t bring herself to feel any emotion for what just happened. She turns and sees a woman looking back at her curiously. “Hey there”, she smiles, "I'm Arianna!”_

 

 ***Eric’s pov***  
People around me are talking more than usual, wonder what gossip is going around now. I sit my head in my hand and look around with a bored gaze. Not surprising, they seem to have a new juicy topic every week that they latch onto like leeches. Disgusting, but that’s highschool. I search for Jasmine in the clustered crowd, she’s usually in the center of everything. The school celebrity. I squash down the bitterness in my chest and find her with a group of girls that are usually around her. From what she tells me and Sarah, they aren’t shit but she stays with them to avoid conflict. I text her telling her to meet me outside on the court and watch as she reads it, looking up and nodding at me.

 

Getting into the crowd was easy but fighting to get back out of it was hell. I squeeze by a group of freshmen giggling about something that I can’t bring myself to care about and walk to the basketball court. Jasmine is there waiting for me, looking perfect as ever as I hunch over and try to catch my breath. “Sarah is dead”, she whispers. I stop breathing, the feeling of ice shooting through my veins as I look up at her, praying to any deity out there that she’s joking but there is no humor in her face. I didn’t notice it before but her eyes are red and her hands are shaking. I pull her into a hug and she sobs against me, pulling me closer. She sniffles and whispers in my ear, "They're saying it’s a suicide but you know how Sarah is. There’s no way she would have done this”.

“That’s something to worry about later, Jas”, I turn her face to mine, wiping away her tears. “Right now, we’re mourning and after our pity party, we’ll find out what happened”.


	3. Arianna and Angels

_She sniffles and whispers in my ear, "They're saying it’s a suicide but you know how Sarah is. There’s no way she would have done this”. “That’s something to worry about later, Jas”, I turn her face to mine, wiping away her tears. “Right now, we’re mourning and after our pity party, we’ll find out what happened”._

*Sarah’s pov*  
“Uh, hi?”, I wave at the person looking back at me. Her gray skin was a stark contrast to the bright afternoon sky. She holds her hand out to me and grins, "Come with me, I’ll explain a few things”. I take it and she walks us to the bleachers near the court. As we sit, I decide to finally ask what was pressing on my mind. “So, am I going to hell?”, she snorts and covers her mouth, giggling. “I’m guessing that’s a no, does that mean I’m going to heaven?”, I question further, tilting my head. “Well, that’s up to Boss but personally, you should be reincarnated”, she stretches her legs out.

“Oh, cool. So, what’s your job?”, I lean toward her. “Think of me as your personal guide. I’m here to prevent you from getting lost until we find out what Boss wants to do with you. That might take a while, a lot of people die and they have to go through all of them”, she looks at me with a regretful look. “How long do you think that’ll be?”, I raise an eyebrow. “Ahhh, I dunno. Depends on what mood Boss is in. I’d say about a month at most. I think the longest drifter we’ve had was about a year but that’s just cause the angels got involved”, she rolls her eyes. “Angels exist?”, I ask. “Well, yea. If there’s a demon, there’s an angel. They aren’t nearly as holy as you mortals make them out to be. Most of the time, they’re just scooping up mortals meant to be reborn and bringing them to heaven”, she sighs, ”Oh! Boss texted me, we can finally get out of here!”

She pulls out her phone with a flourish and reads whatever message she got, the smile on her face slowly disappearing. “Seems like we’re spending more time here than I thought”, she grumbles, turning back to me. “Boss says Heaven is sending an angel down to talk to you. We gotta be civil to avoid conflict but angels are so prissy”, she pops a hip and taps her foot impatiently. After a few awkward minutes, she huffs and looks at the sky, ”You’d think if they were so interested, they’d be faster!” “Apologies for the wait, demon, I was only now informed that I was needed on Earth”, a woman seemed to appear from thin air, large wings fluttering gently behind her. She was hovering off the ground and had a look of curiosity on her face. Arianna narrows her eyes as she studies her, “I’ve never seen you before, are you a new angel?” She ignores her and turns to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. “Hello young Sarah, Heaven wants to recruit you as a higher being. Your cooperation is much appreciated”, she explains.

“Um, excuse me! You can’t just do that!”, Arianna argues. She grabs my other arm and I’m suddenly caught in a tug-of-war between an angel and a demon. “Guys, please! Can’t we just talk this out without tearing me in half”, I ask shrilly. “Why would we need to talk? You’re needed in Heaven, you’ve been chosen”, the angel asks with a genuinely confused look on her face. “Not everyone wants to be up there with y’all!”, Arianna yells at her. “Uh, do I have any say in this?”, I ask. The angel looks at me with a gentle face, “Not really”.

 


End file.
